


Pestering

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba gets stuck as Jounouchi's 'tutor,' but no one seems to be interested in studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pestering

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous Kaiba/Jounouchi with Honda/Bakura cuddling on the side because I can't help myself.

“Why did I have to be stuck with you?”

Because he had gone and switched partners with Honda and stuck himself in this position. Kaiba knew that was what had happened, but if Jounouchi couldn’t remember that he was to blame for his current situation he wasn’t going to waste his time explaining it to him.

Kaiba could see where Honda and Bakura were working, sitting together on the far side of the library. They looked strangely cozy, their heads close together as Bakura explained something. Up until he saw that he didn’t understand why Jounouchi would be willing to switch, since he usually avoided Kaiba like plague, and let Kaiba do the same. Now Kaiba thought Jounouchi had probably owed Honda a favor. A huge favor, in fact.

The main point was that while Honda was getting all friendly with Bakura, he was stuck dealing with Jounouchi.

“Are you going to shut up and learn about tangents or are you going to fail while I watch?”

Jounouchi grumbled in his throat and slumped against his textbook. “Don’t I get a third option?”

“Why? You’re already on your way to being the champion of pathetic failures. I didn’t think you’d want to soil your record.”

While Jounouchi muttered insults at him in retaliation, Kaiba glanced over at Bakura and Honda again. Honda was now leaning on Bakura’s side, pinning Bakura’s arm in place, while Bakura gestured with his left hand to keep from disturbing him. Kaiba couldn’t help wondering at how cozy they were.

Anyway, there was nothing particularly interesting happening over there, and Kaiba judged it would take ten minutes at the very least for Jounouchi to quit sulking and actually pick up his pencil.

Instead of waiting for Jounouchi to get to work, Kaiba pulled his laptop out and opened it on the table. He could at least get something done while he was here. Damned if he was going to waste any more time on the mutt than he had to.

“What are you doing?”

“Work.”

Jounouchi doubled his show of sulking. “You’re supposed to be tutoring me, lazy ass.”

Apparently Jounouchi was happy to get competitive over anything that presented itself. Though competing with a computer for the attention of a sworn enemy was definitely pushing it.

“Then get to work so I can help you.”

Jounouchi returned to his grumbling, rocking back in his chair and glaring out the window over their table instead. Kaiba went back to his computer, not feeling any happier than Jounouchi sounded. He had actually been relieved when he was assigned to help Honda. He had assumed he was getting someone who would either learn the material, or pretend to learn it, so that they wouldn’t have to deal with each other for any longer than either of them could stand.

He had celebrated too soon. Though, looking at the way Honda was hanging all over his ‘tutor,’ they probably hadn’t switched just to make him miserable. In fact, he was fairly grateful he wasn’t stuck with Honda. He probably would have ended up sulking just as much as Jounouchi was if he wanted Bakura’s attention this much. Either that, or he would have spent the afternoon hanging all over Kaiba.

Kaiba couldn’t help sneaking another glance at them. It turned out that Honda had no more tact than the mutt. He kept finding excuses to touch Bakura, ruffling his hair, trying to undo his collar, and then finally just kissing him on the cheek. This made Bakura give a squeak of surprise that Kaiba could hear all the way across the library.

Kaiba stared very hard at his screen, pretending he hadn’t looked. He couldn’t believe Honda was so oblivious that he was doing that in the library. They were probably fighting or making out now, and Kaiba really didn’t want to get caught watching.

Jounouchi was still not being particularly entertaining. After a few minutes Kaiba peeked over again. Bakura was making an obvious effort not to look at Honda, glaring at the table instead. His show of temper would have been much more convincing if his hand wasn’t clasped over Honda’s on the table.

Kaiba tried again to concentrate again on his computer. He knew better than to watch other people’s private dramas. On the other hand, if they didn’t want to be watched they shouldn’t be doing that in the library where anyone could see them.

Jounouchi seemed to have finally decided that sulking wouldn’t get him out of Kaiba’s company any faster. Instead, he decided to bother Kaiba again.

He moved to stand behind Kaiba, reading over his shoulder. When that didn’t get a reaction, he leaned heavily on him, digging his elbows into Kaiba’s back. Kaiba tensed up, and immediately wished he hadn’t. He could feel Jounouchi laughing at him.

“Well? Aren’t you supposed to be tutoring me?”

“Maybe when you open your math book.”

“Don’t be such a jerk.” Jounouchi shifted to lean even more of his weight on Kaiba, though probably only because he knew it annoyed him. He wouldn’t move no matter how Kaiba twisted his shoulders, and Kaiba was quickly getting fed up. He was surrounded by idiots with nothing better to do than hang all over each other.

Jounouchi was now absentmindedly rubbing his chin against Kaiba’s shoulder. “What the hell kinda program is that, anyway?”

Since it was actually Kaiba’s screen saver, he didn’t think Jounouchi’s question really warranted an answer. Instead he demanded, “Get off of me.”

“Don’t want to.” Jounouchi taunted with a grin.

Kaiba turned to glare at the mutt,. No, Jounouchi was more like a parasite now, hanging on him.

Jounouchi’s grin simply widened. “What are you going to do about it?” He draped one arm lazily over Kaiba’s shoulder.

Kaiba did the first thing he could think of, grabbing a handful of Jounouchi’s hair and pulling him forward. “I don’t think this is the signal you want to send.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

Kaiba knew even as he did it he had spent too much time watching Honda and Bakura in their little corner if he thought this was a good reaction. He yanked on Jounouchi’s hair so that he overbalanced, practically into Kaiba’s lap, and kissed him hard. He bit at Jounouchi’s lips until he felt Jounouchi’s grip on his shoulders loosen.

Kaiba let go as soon as Jounouchi started trying to squirm away from him. In his hurry to get away from Kaiba, Jounouchi slipped off of Kaiba’s back, tripped over his own chair, and fell on the floor with an undignified squawk.

Kaiba turned back to his computer, deactivating his screen saver and getting to work at last. He found the stream of curses Jounouchi was shouting up at him particularly satisfying. Now he just had to fight the urge to lick his lips. “Let me know when you want to do math.”


End file.
